User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk
Ps, If you like Fan fiction, please check out my user page for a list of excellant fan fics. Again, Welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Silverfalcon pikehawk! If you would like to learn to make a customized signature, click here Thank you and welcome to the Redwall wikia!Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sambrook I'll be shore to use yore advise. (by the way, I agree with Sheildmaidenyou are going to be famous some day with your artwork! :) ) Fixed Fixed your archive page, the way it works is by cutting your messages from the editing part of your talk page, therefore removing it, and then copying it onto your archive Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Image You need to greatly decrease the size of it. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :100% better. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! New Polls! --Wild Doogy Plumm 17:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Ya want somethin' good... I got an idea.Since we're such good friends, how about I give you some spoilers.Would you like that, shipmate?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 04:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) update TS--Martin II Talk! 02:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Update AoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS !Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:10, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update on shadoWolves! (bet you didn't see that comin!) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fate of Nine! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry mate, can't help you there. Maybe you should get an email on hotmail or something.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Question on a double hyperlink I tried to remove from a page I removed a double hyperlink on the page for "Badrang The Tyrant" and you reverted it. If you look up the page, there's another hyperlink to the character's page listed. I think only one hyperlink's supposed to be listed per character/page. Could you ask the mods about that please?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Wars I'd be glad to, but I've never been in an rpg in my life and I'm worried I might do something wrong. Apart from that: 1: I suffer from the Bloodwrath in battle- 2: I've been an expert shot with a sling since I was a kit- and 3: if any of your enemies hate Barney, I've got a secret weapon to use against them. That weapon might get my side whomping me as well, though. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Update on Fate of Nine. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 18:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk on the Shoutbox? I'm all alone there. But NO wars on it. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Go to the Widget Dashboard and there's a widget there called Shoutbox. Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) update RTN Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best character, best original character, best Jacques character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best hero/ine, best villain/ess, best grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post thisidea to LA, Zaran, Martin2, Pinedance, Sambrook, and Blizzard (Chris' all for it),. If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? --Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Salila The Fox/Water Foxes|Water Foxes. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Water Fox']] 23:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) yo Silverfalcon!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Silverfalcon! Will you check out my new fan fic? It's called 'Rise of the Emperor' (ROTE for short). Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! so did you use my directions on how to make an avatar?--Ferretmaiden 00:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Maroo the mouse Check out my new blog post! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) U-Date on Maroo! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) check my user page please. And my fan art page. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update on Maroo -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 02:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Uopdate BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I'm rewriting. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 14:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i'm working on Zaroc right now! be patient! im going in order. once i finish Zaroc i'll work on krooven, then when i finish krooven i'll work on kaylin. and when i finish kaylin i'll put somthin new on. thats my system.--Ferretmaiden 15:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hi, I read your UserPage, I could give lessons from my Userpage about art if you do want to try it. noticed you said you weren't good at art. I'll be putting some of my stuff on there pretty soon. I can explain about the techniques and stuff. If your interested please look me up!- Neildown-- 16:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if it's hard to find me, I don't have a 'talk' link next to my name at the moment. Aha, my first taker!!! I just finished part of my art description. I'll be continuing it fairly soon! I hope what I've already added will help you get started. Thanks for letting me teach you! Neildown-- 17:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Aaaaagh!, I'm sorry, I didn't save it, it must've been on preview and then I sent you the message! I'll re-write everything in just a bit. Question How do you make those character boxes? Umrag the Destroyer 19:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hey, Sorry I can't explain everything at the moment. It's just hard to do until I get my pics on. I hope you haven't changed your mind about it, I was doing good but then it was getting kinda hard. I'll let you know when it's all finished. Thanks for looking up Kubaton too, I think I saw one of those other things before but I didn't know the name. -Neildown-- 01:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) teeheehee! update on fate of nine..finally Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 01:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, messmate! I'll inform you next time I update!I just updated it a couple of minutes ago!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) WOW!!!!! hey there, I was just reading your user page, and you sound like an interesting kid! I LOVE Twilight, is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude, my guitars name is Eowyn, so it was a crack up to find out that was your pets name!!! LOTR ROCKS!!! do you want to be mateys? that would be sweet! oh, and my brothers are in the millitary also! well, I look forward to talking to you!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update On my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) scary...i was reading the update before you messaged me. :P--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 20:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I really have to say sorry.. I have been working slowly but surely on one of my own pictures for a while because I am being really detailed. Sorry guys :( Update -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Silver, I looked at your Userpage again, I'm glad I could be of inspiration. the trademarks and weapons thing.How are you going to teach all of that bending stuff? I didn't even know some o that stuff existed. But I was wondering if my art explanation was very helpful, I'm still trying to get pics on there so it's a little hard to explain. I look forward to seeing any of your art if you put it on. BTW, I was also wondering if you could look at my new fan fic. It's not real long at the moment but I shall progress. And I need some help with it too, I can't log on to edit it when I want to for some reason. Your pupil in bending and teacher in art fellow otter warrior User:Neildown. what...? what the heck is bending? earth, water.... I am so lost! (then again, most everything on here looses me...) Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Update -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 19:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) oh, thats cool... but I dont think thats really "me" if you know what I mean :D 'wanna fight?' for what? Silva the Squirrelmaiden 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Catbending How to learn Catbending: To bend cats, there is one requirement: You must be awesome. Like Martin2. It also helps to be stark raving mad. To gain the ability to Catbend, you must call down the spirit of All Things Cat, Catagoria. To do this you must speak the incantation. (Clears throat) “Meow.” Now you can Catbend! Try it! It’s fun! How to Clambend: To do this you must be able to Catbend. And you must still be awesome, again like Martin2. It once again is a great bonus to be completely bonkers. To begin, summon a cat. Then use the force of your mind to turn it into a clam. (Go ahead, try it. I’ll wait.) If that doesn’t work, go to your local Wal-Mart and buy some clams. Hit them with hammers until they bend. You can now bend Clams! (whoop de flippin do!) --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sure!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, what do you mean by an axe on it?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Done! I hope this was what you wanted. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Unrelated to Redwall wierd thing You know how in the Lord of the Rings movie Gandalf, when he looks for Rohan's cavalry, he says, "In three days, at dawn, look to the east." Well, later on, when Aragorn looks at the returning Gandalf, the sun is rising behind Gandalf, although the sun rises in the west. He said he would come from the east. Isn't that strange? Umrag the Destroyer 16:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update A.T.O.F.F.A.F! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'A Beauty from the Sea']] 22:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Silver! I'm on the shout box! -Neildown update on Folgrims past!!!!!--Ferretmaiden 21:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shadowwolf u date. update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 19:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) new fan fic! go to my blog!--Ferretmaiden 20:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Sorry it might take a while, I got school and a friend(in RL) asked me for one D: iFren Can you show me how to fly? 11:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) hey, have you read my new fan fic yet? I just updated! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I'm watching Star Wars V right now and it's good. I've only seen the original three. I saw them because my friend LOVED them. -Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! yeah, they were both in the Army, but one of them is out now, and the other is going back soon... I dont know when. how many bros do you have? I got two... the one who is going back is living with us... SSOOOOOOO annoying!!!!!! :D talk to ya later! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) aye. providin,ye leave out half the battle gear. i ain't to good with weapons.does he have any distinct markings i need to know about(besides the scar) mask fur and such?--Ferretmaiden 21:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *stares blankly at siver crickets chirping in the distance* o.k let me explain(i'm not saying any of this to be mean). i am not a expert artist. so one i havn't a clue what a daothingummywhatsit is and you seem happy to leve me in the dark. two i can't draw tatoo markingd farther than juskwrath and Taggurung. three.i can't draw knives in a belt, i stink at sheaths and i can't draw cutlasses. i would be happy to draw yuo a coulple of sabers. note less is more. so i'm sorry but this drawing is going to take longer than usual so, if it takes too long i'm sorry. please be patient. no offense, but i'm pannicing is having a gazillion weapons a guy thing? i'm happy with one sword myself..... anyway BE PATIENT no feelings hurt?--Ferretmaiden 22:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) i drew a sketch of your character. it's not very good, but i'm gonna keep at it. is one saber all right? --Ferretmaiden 22:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) thats cool! yes, they are...when they aren't practicing their moves on you!!! :D so you are the youngest? I am the 5 of 8 kids. :D yeah.. lots of siblings!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 23:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) haha, yeah! i'm going to be sketching it till i get it right! and thats a promise!!!!!--Ferretmaiden 03:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Can you help me think of more ideas for Noonvale, the Land of Peace?I mean more plot details and such.Maybe more characters.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sure! Great ideas!I like the sound of co-writing a story with me best matey!I have already thought of a villain for the story.I think that the horde should be big but not too big.I think the hordebeasts should be strong and not weak enough for one creature to kill many of.I want corsairs to play a role in this story somehow, too. My idea:Trintar lives at Redwall and Riverthorn is a loner from Mossflower Woods.The Badger Lady of Salamandastron sends Moonbeam(I think it's a kinda good name, maybe we can change it) to Redwall for some reason.Trintar could be the next in line as the ruler of Noonvale.Note:The villain is a Pine Marten.Let's talk some more so we can brainstorm a bit.Then we can make this story really good!I'll send you a message if I think of a really cool idea!If you have a cool idea, maybe we can combine our ideas into one good storyline!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 16:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) heyz! i finished your pic and i colored it! instead of a saber i gave you this whopping great sword (and to mix things up a little it's a magic sword) but i'm waiting to get a scanner before i give it to you! thanks for your patience!--Ferretmaiden 18:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ready for password.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was at my neighbor's house. Now I'm back and ready for the password.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Darn it,.Sorry, I have to go to Bass Pro Shops.Be back soon. Oh my gosh, I'm finally able to get the password now!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Check out the new addition on me user page. It's kinda random.....-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! you got a iTouch!!!?!?!?!?!?!? soooooo lucky!!! no fair... (pouts) :( whatever, I am happy for you!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) music I LOVE rascal flats!!! I have had their song 'here comes goodbye' stuck in my head all day long!!! so sad! me and my sis cried when we first heard it!! depressing!!! and I love the LOTR music... but my dad, like, ALWAYS plays it, so it gets kinda annoying. :D I like gollums song (I can play it on the piano, too) and into the west! good songs!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Update again! [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy The Pirate Maid']] 17:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Avatar I noticed your new sig on a couple talk pages, so I was wondering if you're a contributor to Avatar wiki? If you aren't I suggest you should be, it's a great community, and it's run by wikia, so you should already have an account. I'm there under the same user name, so if you make a page or already have one, give me a call! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 19:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Silver! Your character's outline is already finished but what do the straight sword's tips look like? or slanted like a ninja sword? I'm talking just about the tips, not the rest of the blade. I'm leaning towards the slant ones, but it's your choice. what do you think? --Neildown The warrior's talk page 01:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Whaddya' think so far? I just uploaded the sketch, cause I'm a tad skeptical. He looks to short, imo, but if you like it then I'll keep it as is. If there are some parts you're not so sure about, write me and I'll fix it. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) hey man, whats up? I am on the shout box, ifin you want to chat! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 14:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, thanks! I am writing a novel right now and hoping to illustrate it too. <(^-^)> . And ok, good choice! I figured out a cool pose for him and those swords should look awesome at the angles! User:Neildown -- 14:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wuzzup? My signature is still messed up.Darn.My dad will have to help me fix it tomorrow night.Wanna talk? From Bluestripe I didn't update it.I don't think I did.... From Blue Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Imo-In My Opinion. Emos are overrated :/ --iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) >.< Awww man, thats not good. I hope you get it back on then. I'm trying to do mine on paper as well as PC incase that happens. It's alot slower but it's better assurance. I'm not really sure when your pic wil be done at this point cause I'm still experimenting with the head. never done a ferret before But I won't take too long. User:Neildown-- 17:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Who are you? I updated "my" story.JK!You can barely tell I updated it.--Thel' Vomadore 16:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC)(Bluestripe) Hey, Silver.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Moonbeam's weapon will be:What?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna be gone for a week to NYLT.I'm leaving tomorrow.BTW, how about you write the heroe's part of the story and I write the villain's part of the story.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 18:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Picture is done! Sorry I took so long... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I think you are a very good writer! I thought when I read "the hour of Twilight" that you were 15! and then I was all "woa, hes 12???" so, I think your stuff is awesome!! KIU!!! and I am glad that you like mine! :D I hope you have fun with your brother! (ok so they are not in the navy, but I want to say this: Semper fi!:D) speaking of the navy, have you ever seen NCIS? its a crime investigation show.. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigation Services. it is really good, if you dont have any thing against the navy! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) uuummmmm..... if you are still on, I am on the shout box! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 21:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey! i finished your pic but ummmmmmm.........*slaps forhead* my cameras batteries died! and if that ain't bad enough, i can't find the other eightpair of fresh ones we had! whats the character you wanted drawn named?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 00:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR...why do I always say that? thats the only one I have! :} Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC) heres your pic!!!!! ----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 17:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Meh, I got over my problem, so I still am. See I have a lot of sketches done, but hardly any of them are in the computer, so I'm still doing them. update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 21:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I'm boared. Can you check out my fan fic, 'The Hunted'? Thanks. Hey, I'm boared. -- Talk if you dare, from the one of realms untold Talk to the swordweilder 22:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) hey! i made a pic for you!!!!!hope you like it!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:38, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I dont know I don't know, you might.--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 23:58, 16 July 2009 (UTC) AH! hey, I am on the shouty box... PLEAAAAASE tell me you are there! :( waaaa.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 03:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Alright!! Yore on, mate!! one pic, comin in about three days!! tnx <:3( )~ 18:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior-black as a moonless night and swift as an arrow! I AM OTERWARRIORRRRRR!!! This be's for you too, Silver. Hope ya like it! thumb --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 22:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I like your sig! Oh yeah, I watch Spongebob ALL the time. I agree with you, they were on a roll with the first few years of the show but I've noticed they keep getting more & more pointless and onboxious. It's a shame, really, it was a good show. But yeah, I'm glad you like my pic! And I would gladly do more in the future. see ya! :) User:Neildown -- 00:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Update on RV:OI! You're not on the update list, but this may intrest you :) In this issue of RV:OI, we get the conclusion we were all waiting for as Silver sets up a con to make him more money (even though he is already rediculously overpaid) by using the 'zambo'. We also see who Klitch likes and get a sneak peak on his inside life, filled with fake talent, scheming, and embarrassment! Join us next issue to see if Klitch has the 'skillz' it takes to impress Meeka...in Barrel Racing!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) indeed! as ah was saying to LPG i have a dozen of their songs on my i-pod!^-^! everybody with your fist raised high! let me hear your battle-cry tonite! stand aside or step aside! were on the frontline! --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 17:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) how about...............(for yer fanfic)..... he goes to see, lands with the crew....and he finds a female ferret tied up to a tree and ravens are attacken her, he saves her and she's tryin to find her "brother" who is an otter, and they get caught in a cave(like in mattimeo)and stuff.....then they are caught by her father, who gives him the scars he has on him now and he finds the "brother" and they rescue her from bein murdered by her own father, ...............ya lamest idea of the centrie.....just tryin to help ye,O.~--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) newest pic! what think you?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) this is why her father hurts altyar(why can't i spell his name!!???)he wants to marry his daughter off to some toothless old geezer, and being a corsair whats his name is too scummy fer his daughter, he doesn't kill him(not out o mercy but because his daughter will kill him in revenge.)and al don't want her to see him get whipped but she is sooo stubborn.... finaly she agrees to go to her tent until the beatin is over..and then her dad cuts him with als own sword givin him the scars..okay you is probably not usin my idear but if you are this is an explanation of WHY her dad whips him...........sorry i can't spell your chars name right.....--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 14:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Can you check out my new fan fic, The Destiny of The Warrior? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 18:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! Umrag the Destroyer 19:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer *nervouse laugh* sorry for making ya wait, but my scanner is acting up and i can't sacn yore pic! im soooooooooooooo soory!--Otterwarrior 00:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Could you read my new fanfic? It's called OW&C-The Beginning! Thanks!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update on ST--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) update unsung MAJOR COMING UP! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Did u know that there's another Zelda comin our way for the wii? And they say link has no weapon.... which isn't good if you ask me. There's a pic of him standing with only his shield and the background is kind of creepy. What's more is he looks... i dunno, WAY more serious than before. I think we may be in for a treat, matey. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 15:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The reason Deathfang left the others is because they had to leave and they wouldn't have time to fetch the others.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i made some new polls on my userpage! come see!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 01:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have just created a new wiki. The Redwall Wars Wiki. Type in new wikis. Click on the first page.My wiki should be easy to find after that.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Silver! Check out Redwall Wars Wikia, made by Bluestripe the Wild! It is awesome; join in the fight! ~Fiona Fox Talk! 12:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ahoy there! Hey, Silver, Bluestripe has made a wars wiki! Go to it, then go to the Redwall wars, and join the Shannara Avengers{for they have risen again}! Thre's a link on his user page. Umrag the Destroyer 13:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer 01:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update on Redwall Parody:Court! Umrag the Destroyer 18:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update Unsung. By the way, I Silver-proofed my house! Teeheehee! }} Here it is!!!!i fixed my scanner!!! Otterwarrior 17:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update RTN }} FINALLY!!!!! update on Black Rose!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC) IF YE WANT DETAILS ON RICHARD, CHECK OUT MY SECOND ACCOUNT! User: Richard of the Flame Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I would like to appear in your fan fic. I wear a dark green tunic, have tattoos, have a blue stripe, and am a loner. I would like to be in a fan fic that you choose yourself. I would like to disappear at one point in the story and later reappear right when vermin are about to kill somebeast. I don't care what happens to me in the story, it's your story so do whatever you want.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! friend Hi how are ye? i live in the Northwest but thats classified to for my safty not that i dont trust anyone but still.Anyway read my blog or leave a comment all right just wanted to say hi! =) --Montainrosethewarrior 13:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA!!!! SILVER, I THINK YOU MIGHT WANNA WATCH THIS!!! HAHAHAHA!! Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Fun Song ~Fiona Fox Talk! 01:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) You're Secret Picture is DONE!! In case you hadn't figured out, the secret picture was you. I took your joke seriously...lol. Here's the sketch and the inked version. Umm...I don't know if I'll photoshop it, it was very complex...and if I did, the background would go (I don't have a tablet and it takes a long time on photoshop anyways. But, I may :P) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you thank you for posting a question on ASK RICHARD your question has been answered and i hope that you send in more. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 12:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Calm down!! I say there chappie quit bouncing around with anticipation, Your going to be introduced in the next chapter, you'll only make a small appearance, but you'll return later in the story,(near the end) with another short, albeit longer than the first one, appearance, in this first appearance you'll be a hero and then dissapear, in your next appearence i will actually have you be introduced to the redwall creatures. Now don't get too exited wot! --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 02:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update Unsung! A major DIES }} I have a birthday present for you. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 15:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Its your b-day? Well then, Happy Birthday! I'm guessing its your 13th? Mwahaha your a teen! And you know whats really weird? i like just had my 13th bday. Well Happy birthday Ca c'est'ai moi, desole(that was me, sorry)-Segalia 15:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Um, whats globowling? I'm an Mk so i dont know about all this american stuff.Segalia 16:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Happy 13th :D iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *brings cake* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Umrag the Destroyer 16:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer -Comes in Travveling inside one of those giant bubbles- -COUGH- Happy birthday, Silver! Hope your congestion get's better! :D I figured I should come in a bubble so you won't get my cold :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE FIRE LORD!!!!! ALL HAIL SILVER!! ALL HAIL SILVER!! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk the me!']] 16:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) hey! i heard it's your b-day! so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! here's your present! (it's the pic. yeah, yeah, it stinks. sorry) --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 11:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Congratulations for turnin' 13 today. I hope you get all the presents you wanted. Best wishes from your best mate!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 13:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I visited the Redwall AWars Wiki, but I dont really understand it. is it like a mass war that everybody can go in? Thanks and happy b-day again!Segalia 14:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) omigosh, an... Update on Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!!!! --Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! on Black Rose! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! UPdate RTN snicker Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On Kingdom of Darkness.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Lookit! an update on BR! and here is the violence! yesss! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) update RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! silver Update RTN. Ducks behind rock dodging raw tomato . . . Leave all weapons at you User Page PLEASE Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ok you are oging to have to wait a looong time because i have 2 other pictures to draw before yours, and my gcse art homework to finish --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) picture so the whole thing is a mix of halo and assassins creed? ok! but greaves go on the legs, i think u mean vambracers of vamguards for further use --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 'ammer what does the 'giant hammer' look like? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 20:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) picture i am not oging to do the weapons leaning on trees and stuff, mainly because i cant be bothered and the picture will look dumb, and also because of practicality of your character Update RTN dundundun Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:34, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hoi update AoS piccy Picture! --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update Unsung! DUNDUNDUN (he lost it) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:49, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Update RTN *dives behind rock* Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! oh, Silver!! Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! I placed teh rest of Unsung on the beta! HEHEHEHE!! NO CRYING TO MUMMY! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) YO dude? DO you see anything wrong with the update? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Hey I dont know if youve ever read my fan fic before, but this evening or tomorrow it will be updated if your interested. Prard Grrr... 14:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering. I noticed that both you and Shieldmaiden are making novels and both include dragons. I was wondering if you might want some dragon pics for your book. I have to go rightnow but please leave an answer on my talkpage. I could send you a sample or 2 if you want too. Thanks!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 18:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok, here it is - thumb| Avatar Judging by your sig, I'm guessing you watch Avatar; I do too! It's one of my favorite shows, so please reply! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 01:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) HEHE Update Beta Snicker Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes why? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Avatar Did you know there's a wiki for avatar? Here's the link: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Plus, it's a wikia sponsored site, so you already have an account! If you want to, I highly recommend making a page; it's a great community, and a great wiki overall. P.S. If you could bend, what style would you choose? --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 16:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I meant element; my bad. I can never decide, but it's definitely between Water and Earth. And Fire. I guess it depends; I would want to firebend if I could do the cool flippy/martial-arts things that Zuko and Azula do, but I would want to water or earthbend if I only had the bending abilities. What about this? Tai Lee skills (chi blocking, minus the flipping around), or Mai's prowess with ranged projectiles? --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 02:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Heh... funny thing about your picture. It has gone through version after version and I think Im like on the sixth, so it may be a tiny bit longer, and I will besure to make his eyes green. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 12:00, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Silver! In "When Alicia Gave Freedom", do you mine if you and Blue are traveling companions? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) (Not a published FF) HAhah ha ! THe buster sword? Seriously? Sweet! Great one mate, but I AM in the middle of making that one pic, so I will finishing it regardless. So the one you just asked fopr will be a little while. Thanks, Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 14:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Would I really tell you? Hint: It's a male spy. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What about? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- At the beginning of chapter ten in TS I stated that Vermin were tuneling into Noonvale. However, I changed my mind and removed the statement. Clear now? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 12:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Picture foah you! Hmmm....Yeah, group pics are fine ;D...Um, I really don't know how good I am at weapons..or dogs. Flikkun 17:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Edits Check the history and summaries next time. I was removing red links. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) And yet, a second update! on Fols past, and I have a shoulder cramp...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) And yet, another update! on Folgrim's past--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank ye mate! ;) Picture I'll try and stick to that description, 'cause there are two characters in and it has a certain feeling. I'll probably change some small things about it, like some of the pose and stuff like that. Thanks, btw :'D Flikkun 16:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hoi Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrims past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) -sigh- I need a new signature I updated, "''When Alicia Gave Freedom". ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 19:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) (-sigh- I need a new signature) Hpi Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) So does it meet your expectations? I cannot post it without your approval. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) update beta I noticed a post on Martin2's talk page about a blood test I noticed a post you left on my beta's talk page about a blood test; I wanted you to know I hope things turn out well for you. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 12:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You're worried about me when you might have lyme disease? I hope you're alright. It seems like everyone's sick these days. Yesterday, sixty kids were sick at my school. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 15:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Waiting on you Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) OK If you don't want it that's fine. I wont be offended. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior hey man I haven't forgotten about your picture, it's just reaaaally hard ;.; ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 16:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Naughty naughty Just because you're my beta does not mean you get spoilers. tut tut! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh see you tomorrow matey! Hope ye feel better. (Next time watch out for the ticks, wouldn't want to lose me beta) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Splitting wood? You too? I was doing that all this weekend. I split a couple huge logs and they just happened to have a ton of ants in them. I had to roll them off towards another pile happened to be the farthest one so they didn't get into all the good wood which was near the splitter. Good times :P lol. Neildown-- 21:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you said I should.... archive.... awww, do I ''have to??? ;P Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 03:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Very Late Picture http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:RoddandThes.png There you go. *flops down* sorry it took so long ^^; It was hard, I eventually had to go chibi. Oh well. Hope you like it! :D Also, it scanned badly....sorry D: ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist''~ 03:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sig Hi Silver, if you want a custom sig, then paste this into your sig box ( ) Silverfalcon Talk! John-E Gutripping! 16:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Update!! Update on: Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Replying Yo. To answer your inquisition, Pentacostal is a Denomination. Like Methodist, Baptist, and Lutheran. I don't mind. It would be interesting to see them connected... Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 06:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On The Conquest Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Mediocre update on Slitbane. Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 08:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *dances around* I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Penglens hey Silver- my avatar is just something I found on google. I'm pretty sure it's a black wolf corsair, minus the blunderbuss.--Penglens Who needs logic? 21:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Beta update . . . Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update! A double update on 'Badrang and Badredd'!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...never thought about it! I used a tutorial to get the face, so I would probably do that more-or-less the same, but just, standing up. And do you mean with three in a picture? Three dogs or three...critters? I've done a few couple shots before, but never a threesome, of course, there's a first for everything! Do I smell a commission? I'm almost done with my stuff, and you always do prove to make quite fun, challenging pictures! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay! :) I only have two commissions and then a little gifty-present un-requested thing from Layla, so maybe I can get 'em all done next weekend. Lookin' forward to a new challenge! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Update Beta Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Commission Go ahead and put the info on here so I can get started. I only have like, one right now, so I would be fine. Thank you! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Character Personality Hey, mate. I'm tryin' to think of a cool personality for LOB in my next story. Can you tell me what are some cool qualities in a character so I can use 'em? Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC)